


Thomas gets his tunnel opened

by bunnymatsu



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gay Sex, Human, I'm Sorry, M/M, Scary, Smut, Teasing, Trains, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of smut, crackfic, owo, thomas the train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymatsu/pseuds/bunnymatsu
Summary: Thomas the train and James have a little fun as humans.





	Thomas gets his tunnel opened

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry lmao.

Thomas's chest was growing warmer as his heart pounded inside of it, the warmth radiating throughout his entire half naked body. Still, he had his boxers on, the blue and red ones stitched with tiny patterns of trains. James the train engine, his lover and comrade for life, slowly traced his large but delicate fingers over the waistband, gently pulling the elastic just to hear the satisfying snap against Thomas's skin, and the small whimper of pleasurable anticipation that Thomas made each time.

"P-Please, James, just.. Take them off already.." Thomas's voice was hardly above a whimper, which earned a satisfied smirk from James.

"Ah, my good little boy. Begging for me.." He purred, tracing his fingertips along the waistband again. This time, Thomas took more control, sliding his underwear down by himself. James wasn't quite sure whether to be impressed by his initiative, or to take on the dominant role and 'punish' him for speeding up the teasing without proper permission.

"Thomas.." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the man's temple. "Yes, James..?" His voice was already breathless, which made James chuckle softly.

"Did I tell you that you could do that?" 

"Do what..?" Thomas played innocent, batting his eyelashes to evade whatever James was inevitably planning. Thomas's little display of lewd innocence didn't work as he'd hoped. James ran his hands down his sides, stopping right at his hips. Feeling James's hands on his body only heightened his senses, making the intense warmth of desire inside his chest worse. Thomas shivered at his touch, halfway closing his eyes. 

"Please, James.. Just touch me, I need it..” He begged, shifting his body so that his hips were pressed against James's torso, before sitting on his lap, chest to chest. 

"Need, or want?" James's voice was a dangerously low hum, a grin on his face. 

"Need..! I mean..! Please! Please please please, James! I'll do anything~ Just touch me.." He had been reduced to begging by simply removing his underwear, which James found both cute and aggravating at the same time. Thomas moved his hands down, tugging at the waistband of James's underwear and pulling teasingly, letting the elastic snap against him. This earned a little yelp from the man, and a grin from Thomas. James suppressed the urge to smile at the smaller, younger man in front of him. 

"Thomas, what are you doing?" He kept his voice level, and his expression fairly even although a pink tint was visible on his pale cheeks. 

"Oh, nothing~" Thomas hummed, tugging down his underwear a little bit from the back.

"You know you have to ask politely if you want that off, Thomas." James didn't move, making it impossible for Thomas to disrobe him further. 

"Please, James! Please will you let me touch you?" James felt a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his lips, so he let it show, much to Thomas's delight.

"I'll make it worth it, you know that, James. You had so much fun last time, didn't you?" He batted his eyelashes, gently pressing the palm of his hand against the front of James's underwear, earning him a soft groan from his partner. 

"Good boy, Thomas.. You know I can't say no to that." He pulled the man off his lap, lifting his hips to take his own underwear off. Thomas watched him eagerly, kneeling on the bed, his thighs spread apart to subtly present himself. James only grinned at that, not touching him at all yet.

"Thomas, keep up your promise, won't you?" He laid back against the pillows behind him, and Thomas nodded eagerly, lowering his head down between James's legs. James just let himself relax, groaning softly when he felt Thomas's tongue graze against his tip. Thomas looked up at him through his dark eyelashes, batting them innocently as he took more of the older man's shaft in his mouth. James reached down, his fingers gripping Thomas's chestnut colored hair rather roughly, which the younger didn't mind. He hummed contently around him, causing a pleasant vibration to go around James. The older man subconsciously pushed his hips up, causing Thomas to gag a little bit as the flesh in his mouth was pushed deeper down his throat. He didn't mind it, though. 

"You're doing so well~" James praised, his voice a little broken and shaky. Hearing James's voice like that always drove Thomas wild, and he wanted to make him feel even better. He started to slowly take him deeper down his throat, moving to wrap a hand around the area he wasn't able to reach comfortably. His tongue flicked against James's tip, then beginning to rub against the sides and base. James simply tugged his hair encouragingly, letting out soft groans of approval at Thomas's actions. 

"G-Good boy~" He said huskily, stumbling on his words as the feeling of absolute bliss distracted his TRAIN of thought. (Get it cause they're trains-) Thomas began to swirl his tongue around the shaft, before going back to licking with more precision. James knew he wouldn't be able to take much more at this rate. A few soft groans of approval more, and he was already close. 

"Babe, I'm so close.." James only used pet names such as those when he was in this state, and Thomas always loved it. He began to lightly hum around him again, causing a return of the pleasurable vibrations.

"G-God, Thomas..!" He gasped loudly, pushing his hips up and releasing his cum inside of Thomas's throat in long, satisfying spurts. Thomas swallowed as much as he could, before pulling away to cough softly. 

"Wow, that was even quicker than last time.." He commented, smiling cheekily. 

"So do I get my reward yet??" Thomas perked up, batting his eyelashes again as he slowly sat up. Panting, the older man nodded. 

"That was so good.. But I'm gonna need you to tell me what exactly you want~" James purred again, sitting back up as well. Thomas shifted his hips, moving back up to sit on his lap as they had been before. 

"Well.." Thomas moved again, this time straddling one of James's legs and slowly grinding against it, whining desperately before he resumed his speech.

"I-I want you to touch me, of course.." James didn't bother to tell him to move, letting him use his leg as nothing more than a toy for pleasure.

"Where~?" James asked as if he didn't know already. Thomas scowled. 

"Where do you... T-Think..?" Thomas asked, breathless again as he continued rutting up against his partner's leg. James began pressing his leg harder against him, which only made him whine more. 

"I won't know unless you say it, Thomas." James grinned smugly. 

"F-Fine.. Touch my.. Dick.." He didn't feel like saying the more 'polite' words.

"Well aren't I already?" James just loved making this difficult, knowing quite well how absolutely wild it drove Thomas.

"Y-Yes, but.." He trailed off, burying his face in James's neck and collarbone area, since it was the only part he could reach comfortably from their position.

"But what?" "Damn it James... I just.. I need you to let me cum.." Thomas whimpered desperately. 

"If you want it so bad, make yourself cum with what you're doing now." James grinned, and Thomas looked into his eyes, his face saying 'challenge accepted.' He pushed his hips harder against James, gasping ever so softly. The older man simply watched, a grin on his face as he watched his younger partner try to reach orgasm simply from rubbing himself on his leg.

“How's it going for you?” James asked, a casual tone to his unnaturally smooth voice.  
“Just give me something more.. P-Please~!” Thomas whimpered, to which James simply shook his head. He desperately kept moving, soft whimpers escaping his mouth. 

“Please just… Ngh… Please just fuck me a-already, James..!” Thomas desperately whined, burying his face in the older man's chest. 

“We don't have much t-time left and you know it..” He said softly, a tinge of desire and need still hanging off every word. James considered this for a moment. Yes, he wanted so badly to just take Thomas by his pretty little ass and fuck him into the mattress, but he enjoyed seeing the younger man try so hard for something that he couldn't achieve. Eventually, though, he'd had enough. His hands moved up and down Thomas's sides, before they stopped on his still moving hips, gently pulling him off of his leg and watching his expression change from hopelessly needy to absolute desperation as he laid the smaller man down on his back in front of him.

“You really do want this badly, don't you~?” James purred softly. He had gotten hard again after releasing once, simply by watching his partner try so hard. Thomas didn't answer, only nodding quickly and biting his lip. 

“Well I should prep you then, shouldn't I?” James grinned softly down at him, although he raised an eyebrow when he saw Thomas shaking his head.

“I can take it.. Just go in..” Thomas spoke softly, lifting his hips a little bit. 

“You know it'll hurt, right?” His dominant and strict tone was replaced by a caring one. James gently cupped his cheek, caressing his face with his thumb. 

“Yes.. But I want to do this.” Thomas sounded determined, although his voice was still rather soft. James chuckled softly. 

“Alright baby.” He looked down, wrapping his index finger and thumb around his penis, slowly lining it up so that the tip was just barely pushing Thomas's entrance. Slowly, he moved his hips forward, causing a small cry of discomfort from Thomas. 

“Should I stop?” James asked gently, wiping a tear of off his lover's cheek. 

“N-No! No, please don't. Just.. Do it quickly so I can get used to it..” Thomas took a shaky breath. James simply nodded, thrusting forward so that he was most of the way in, causing him to groan at the tightness. They'd done this before, but last time Thomas had allowed James to prepare him first. Thomas gasped at the suddenness of it all, but then again, this was what he'd been begging for. Tears fell from his eyes in a small stream, it did hurt quite a bit, but it was a nice pain, at least to him. 

“Y-You can start moving now..” Thomas spoke up, smiling softly as James wiped and kissed away his tears for him. James didn't need to be told twice. He pulled himself out but not all the way, pushing back in. Thomas gripped onto the sheets behind him, soft whimpers of pain mixed with a delicious pleasure emitting from him. James's movements started to become faster, and with that, Thomas's noises became even more frequent. 

“It f-feels so good, J-James..!!” Thomas cried out, his hips pushing up, which in turn caused James to hit a certain angle that seemed to make Thomas see stars. 

“I-I agree..” With low moans, James also continually muttered low curses as well as things like 'you’re so damn tight..’ and other similar phrases. Thomas loved hearing him like that. He made soft noises that were almost like small squeaks each time he felt James ram himself back inside him. He knew they didn't have much time left, and that only gave him more of a thrill.

“F-Fuck, I'm close..!” James muttered, reaching his hand down to Thomas's painfully hard penis and wrapping his hand around it, beginning to move it up and down. The overwhelming sensations we're almost too much for him, and it was only a matter of pure seconds until he cried out in bliss, releasing his climax all over James's hand.

“Oh god.. Thomas..!!” James moaned desperately as his tight hole tightened even more around him, causing him to cum inside the smaller man. Panting softly, he pulled out, a weird 'pop’ occurring when he did. Thomas took a few heavy breaths as he allowed himself a moment to calm down, but it didn't last long. 

“Next time..?” Thomas asked breathlessly.  
“Next time.” James confirmed, and both men pulled on their clothes, standing on the train track. They always enjoyed the hour of every month they got to be humans, but it never lasted long enough.


End file.
